


The Dancer and the Handyman

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Paul, Dancer!Paul, Fluff, Handyman!Daryl, I'll add potential tags as I go, M/M, there will be smut, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Paul has been dancing since he was thirteen years old. Now he runs his own studio, and a new face might just have caught his interest.Just a little story based off of an idea I had. I kept watching these amazing choreography videos (Hamilton Evans; check him out on YouTube!) and I kept thinking man, Paul would make a great Choreographer/Dance Instructor. So I'm just kind of rolling with it!**ON HIATUS**





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing the waters, gauging the response so it is a little bit on the shorter side. If it's well received, I'll work on making it longer! I hope you guys enjoy!

Being a dancer was always something Paul had been drawn to. When he’d finally gotten out of those depressing group homes at age twelve, and adopted into a nice family with a decent amount of money, he’d always begged his mom for lessons. Thankfully he’d lucked out in the “loving and supporting family” department because his mother and father talked and agreed he should be free to express himself as he saw fit.

 

So he signed up for classes at a studio in town at age thirteen for his birthday, and he’s been dancing ever since. He’d joined the dance team in high school at age fifteen, making easy friends with three sweet girls who’d stuck with him ever since. At age eighteen he graduated high school and attended college for four years to pursue his bachelor’s degree in  dance to learn about dance styles, dance theory and composition.  Then he went for another two to earn his master’s, knowing that he could easily prove he was a great choreographer by moves alone, but wanting to be taken seriously when he reached the big leagues. 

 

Once he’d finally finished school at age twenty four, he’d gotten his parents to help him open his own dance studio in the city. Now, at thirty two years old, he'd running it for almost eight years, and he’d been pretty successful if he was being honest. He taught everyone from ages twelve to thirty. His three girlfriends helped run the place with him, and he was thankfully able to pay them well and provide insurance to them. He'd even found an amazing older woman with a sweet little girl who took his beginner class that had experience as a receptionist so, he'd hired her on the spot and it had worked out well so far. He had it all figured out for himself and he was damn proud of it.

 

-

 

It was Friday, one of the days he tended to stay a little after opening. He had wanted to figure out some new steps for his advanced class, something to really challenge them. So he was working tirelessly, step after step, spin or drop or bend, a nice split thrown in there towards the end. He knew the males in his advanced class could do it, hell, some of them he’d taught himself over the years how to be able to do a full split.

 

He was so completely in the zone as he moved, the music pumping through his veins. His parents had always told him he went to another place when he danced and, having been posting videos to the Studio’s YouTube channel for a while now, he finally saw it. Which is why it was so easy for him to get caught off guard and jump when he heard the door shut.

  
  
“Uh sorry. I thought ya’d be gone by now.” The man was older, with salt and pepper scruff on his jaw but a nice shorter hair cut that suited his facial structure. He was taller than Paul himself, more broad and muscled too, wearing a pair of blue coveralls.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m usually gone by eight but..I got carried away rehearsing new steps.” he smiled sheepishly.

 

“I can see that. Ya want me ta come back an’ clean a lil later?”

 

“No, no it’s fine. I should probably get home anyway. It’s been a long day.”

  
  
“I don’ doubt it. I always see ya when I’m leavin’ in the mornin’ comin’ in bright an’ early and ya stay pretty late, considerin' I see ya still here when I'm 'bout ready ta come in and start cleanin'. Yer pretty committed from what I can see. Been that way fer at least the two years I’s been workin’ here.”

 

“Well, dancing is kind of my life so, it’d be stupid of me to not be.” Paul chuckled. He gathered his things up. “How is it we’ve never met? You’ve been working for me for two years and I didn’t even notice?”

  
  
“I stay outta the way. Dixon’s ain’t got a great name ‘round Atlanta.”

 

“Dixon like, Merle Dixon? That drug dealer that got busted like, six years ago?”

  
  
“Yeah. That’s my brother. I don’ take after him if that’s what yer worried about.”

  
  
“No, no I was just curious is all. Wow, I didn’t even know he had a younger brother.”

  
  
“I try ta stay under the radar.” Daryl shrugged. “Better for everyone that way. Only introduce myself as Daryl. Never add on the last name. I was actually surprised ya’ll hired me when I applied.”

  
  
“Well, that goes through Carol. She’s the one who does interviews.” he chuckled. “She doesn’t really discriminate. As long as you’ve got a clean track record-well, at least no felonies-and you’re a hard worker, she’ll hire you. I trust her judgement.”

  
  
“She did seem pretty nice.” Daryl hummed.

  
  
“Careful, she’s only nice until you fuck up. Then she’ll have your head.” He laughed, shouldering his bag. “Well, Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Daryl. Try not to be a stranger with me, okay?” He gently squeezed the man’s shoulder as he passed, leaving the studio, setting the doors to lock and setting the alarm for whenever Daryl was finished and wanted to leave.

 

While Paul drove home, he thought about the other man. His curiosity was piqued; Daryl didn’t seem anything like his brother. Paul had had a couple of run ins with Merle Dixon himself, but always came out of it unscathed because the older man seemed to like his attitude. Hell, he might have even called him a friend but, he knew how aggressive and violent Merle could get. How the hell Daryl was related to him, he had no idea.

 

After Paul had showered and gotten into bed, he decided that he wanted to make a point of getting to know Daryl Dixon. It was only to sate his curiosity, of course. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with that handsome face, that gruff voice or those ice blue eyes. Nope, definitely not.


	2. The Past and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute lunch date, a look into the past, feelings admitted and a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case ya'll were wondering what the routines looked like, these are the ones I'd watched that I'd imagined Paul doing:
> 
> Joan of Arc Routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5oteRs7kso
> 
> Taki Taki Routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c92zeeUrE-M

It had been a little over two months at this point since Paul had officially met Daryl Dixon. He’d been steadily making a point to try to get to know the man more. He’d been inviting the man to have breakfast in the back with him and the girls in the mornings, and he always hung around later to talk to the man after classes were done. It helped that his studio was a stand-alone building instead of being tucked away in some strip mall; he could leave whenever he desired, not having to worry about being out by a specific time.

 

All of his classes has gone well today, especially the more advanced class. He’d just come up with a new routine for them all to the song Joan of Arc by a group he sometimes listened to called Little Mix. The current song he was working on a routine for now was Taki Taki by DJ Snake. He loved the beat, the flow of the music. It was perfect for his advanced class as they were all adults and he was free to make the moves a bit more provocative when he wanted them to be.

 

He was clad in black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and some nice name brand sneakers, his hair thrown up into a messy bun on the top of his head. Most times he would wear his hair up simply because dancing worked up so much heat that he needed the hair off of the back of his neck. The only time he’d consider keeping it down is if they were filming for their channel, and that was also the only time he’d consider wearing something a little bit sharper. Usually he was just focused on comfort and not restricting his movement, so his clothes were always comfortable.

  
  


He opted to add a little floor work into this one, and a few more sensual moves. One or two toe touches with a smooth body roll to stand up again to transition into the next move. Hips moving to the beat while the music washed over him. He could feel the sweat dripping down his temples as this was about the sixth time he was going over the routine. He didn’t stop even when he heard the studio door open and felt a pair of eyes piercing into his back, roaming over to watch him move. He simply finished running through the routine before he paused the music and turned to smile at the older man.

 

“Hey Dixie.”

  
  
“Quit callin’ me that boy.” the older man grunted, coming over to sit down on the mat beside Paul, setting the takeout bag on the floor too.

  
  
“Never gonna stop calling you that.” Paul chuckled, settling down beside him. “What’d you bring me tonight?”

  
  
“Chinese.” The older man took the containers out of the bag as well as the plastic silverware. “Vegetable Lo Mein is your favorite, right?”

  
“Yeah.” Paul smiled, taking the container and opened it to dig in happily. “How was your day?”

  
  
“It was okay. Went huntin’ earlier, caught me a buck. Got it skinned an’ packed away.” he started eating his own shrimp with Chinese vegetables. “Was thinkin’ I might stop by for lunch tomorrow. Bring ya some if ya want.”

 

“Sounds good to me. I love a good steak.” Paul smiled.

  
  
They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, before Daryl decided to speak up. “I been meanin’ ta ask..how did ya know my brother? Ya don’ seem like the type to be buyin’ drugs.”

  
  
Paul hummed softly. “Well, I guess I could say we were friends. Hooked up once or twice, too.”

  
  
“No shit? An’ here I thought Merle was straight as they come.”

  
  
“So did I.” Paul chuckled.

 

-

 

_ Paul was opening a bit later today, as he’d had a doctor’s appointment that morning. As he approached his studio, he could see Merle leaning against the front window, a smirk adorning his lips when he spotted Paul. _

 

_ “Get lost, Merle. My teens are going to be here soon.” _

__  
_  
_ __ “Perfect! Just the ones I wanna see..”

__  
_  
_ __ “Merle Dixon so help me god if I catch you trying to sell to any of my kids-”

__  
__  
_ “Relax pretty boy. I’m just messin’ with ya. I like ya too much ta fuck with yer kids. Now that slimy asshole Spencer? I still owe him an ass whoopin’ fer tryin’ to force that kiss on ya.” _ __  
  


_ - _

_  
_ _ That was how he’d met Merle. He’d been tipsy and had left the club to get some fresh air when some pretty rich boy approached him, trying to chat him up and flirt. Paul hadn’t been interested, and he’d stated as much, but the guy wasn’t taking a hint. Next thing he knew the man was pressing him against the wall and trying to kiss him and while normally he’d be able to just shove him off, he was drunk and wasn’t all with it. _

 

_ Next thing he knew, some guy was punching the kid to the ground, and he’d watched in vague amusement as the kid was threatened and then ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs.  _

 

_ “Ya okay?” The man asked him. _

__  
_  
_ __ “Yeah..yeah I’m good. Thank you for that. Normally I could have handed him his ass but..fuck I’m drunk.”

__  
_  
_ __ “I can tell. Let’s get ya home.”

 

_ And he’d let the man drive him home that night. In fact, once they’d gotten back to his place, he’d sobered himself up and they’d ended up hooking up that night. The man had been rough, just the way he liked it. Come morning, he was gone but had left his number. _

 

_ Turned out he was some big name drug dealer in Atlanta. They’d run into each other a couple of times after that and it was always friendly, despite the man’s reputation. Merle, as he’d come to know him by, decided he’d liked how feisty Paul was, so he hung around. They’d hooked up once more after that, but then Paul got insanely busy when everyone decided they wanted to sign up for dance classes, which he was happy with as he’d been running the studio for two years at this point and he’d been trying to get more business, so they held off on any possible developments and he really only saw the man when he’d pop up randomly at his Studio. Then next thing he knew, Merle was being thrown in jail. That was six years ago, and if he was being honest, he kind of missed the asshole. _

 

-

 

“That doesn’t..weird you out or anything, right?”

 

“Nah. The past is the past.” Daryl shrugged. 

 

“Good, good..’cause I like you, Daryl and I don’t want to mess that up.”

 

Daryl’s cheeks heated up a bit, and he snorted softly. “You yankin’ my chain?”

 

“No. I’m not. I really do like you.”

  
  
Daryl seemed to assess him for a moment before he smiled a bit. “Like ya too, prick.”

 

“You know you have this ability to make insults sound so endearing.” Paul teased, laughing when Daryl shoved him over, doing his best not to drop his lo mein.

 

It was all comfortable silence after that, both of the men eating all of their food before they got rid of the trash and Paul hung around to make idle small talk while Daryl cleaned up. It was nearly eleven pm by the time they’d left, Paul feeling pleasantly warm the entire ride back to his home. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Paul pulled on a comfortable pair of black joggers and a white midriff t-shirt with a flannel tied around his waist. He pulled on comfortable sneakers and pulled his hair up, before he pocketed his phone and wallet. He grabbed his keys and headed into the studio, stopping by a cafe to grab breakfast for everyone.

 

He got to the studio around eight, seeing the girls and Daryl already there. He came in and shut the door behind him, greeting them all as he locked the door and took the food to the back. Everyone followed him back, getting settled at the large table in the break room to eat.

 

“So, you recordin’ a video today?” Maggie asked, popping a piece of hashbrown into her mouth.

  
  
“Yeah, I came up with a great routine last night that I think my advanced class is really gonna like. I’m excited to see how it comes out.”

 

“Well your routines are always amazing, so I can’t wait to watch.” Tara hummed. “If things go well, you want to have drinks tonight?”

 

“Sure, sounds fun to me.” Paul nodded.

 

“Daryl, you wanna join us?” Rosita asked the older man, eating some of her food. She and the other girls had grown to really enjoy having him around. They liked his sense of humor and his company.

 

“Yeah, you should really come with us. You’ve never gotten to come out with us before.” Carol smiled.

 

“Uh yeah, sure. Ain’t like I’ve got plans or nothin’. Don’ really do much.” Daryl shrugged. 

  
  
“Awesome.”

 

Breakfast went by quickly after that, and soon enough, Paul was unlocking the front door and inviting in his first class of the day.

 

-

 

Recording the routine went amazingly, which Paul was certainly proud of. He’d worked hard on it, both at home and in the studio. His right-hand women in the class Sasha and Maggie’s younger sister Beth were the ones to dance with him, then he paired off smaller groups to do the routine on camera as well. 

 

-

Around three pm, Paul took his hour break and headed to the back room. Daryl was already there, five containers on the table in front of him along with strawberry and peach spritzers from the younger man’s favorite cafe.

 

“I’ve been so worked up I almost forgot. Fuck I’m starving.” Paul chuckled, coming over to sit down beside him.

 

“Well, that’s good ‘cause I’s brought a lot of food.” He slid one of the bigger ones to Paul that had his steak and a small container with sauce just in case he wanted it. He opened the other smaller containers as well. One had homemade onion rings, one had french fries, and one had steamed vegetables inside. 

 

“Damn, Trying to fatten me up?” Paul took the fork and knife Daryl offered him, cutting into his steak. He took a bite with a soft moan of appreciation. “Fuck that’s good.”

  
  
“Maybe I am.” Daryl chuckled, digging into his own food happily.

 

“So..is this like a date, Dixie?” Paul teased gently, nudging the man’s leg under the table.

  
  
Daryl’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and he grunted with a small shrug. “Can be, if ya want..”

  
  
“I do want that. A lot.” Paul leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. The hunter ducked his head, but Paul could still see the small smile on his lips.

 

“Then it’s a date.” Daryl murmured. He was slowly starting to realize he’d do anything if it meant he would be rewarded with the younger man’s affections for it. He didn’t know how the little shit had managed to worm his way under his skin so easily, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

 

-

 

When Daryl was finished cleaning, they both went their separate ways to go home and change to go out. He texted the entire group that he was just going to order an uber for everyone so they could all drink and have fun, and everyone readily agreed. Paul got changed into his torn black jeans and black midriff hoodie with mesh sleeves that read ‘FLIRT’ across the front and his black ankle high leather boots. He left his hair down, which was slightly wavy from letting it air dry after his shower, and pulled his phone out to order the car.

 

When the hummer pulled up, Paul greeted the driver and climbed in, directing him to each house. He left the seat next to him open so Daryl could sit there, taking all of the light teasing the girls directed his way. When the older man climbed into the car, he smiled warmly in greeting. “You clean up nice.”

  
  
“Shut it.” Daryl replied, but there was a faint smile on his lips.

 

Paul decided to take a chance and carefully slid his hand across the small space between them on the seat, letting his pinkie rest over top of Daryl’s, feeling delighted when he didn’t pull his hand away.

 

-

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the club they’d been planning on going to. The girls had filled the entire ride with idle chatter and seeing as they all knew the doorman, they were allowed to cut and go right inside into the club. The lights were bright and colorful, the music pounding but not too loud.

 

The cocktail waiters and waitresses were bustling about, and Tara grabbed them a booth in a bit of a quieter corner so they could all settle in and enjoy themselves.

 

Rosita paid for the first round, buying them all a round of shots as well as whatever drink they wanted. The small talk was comfortable and the drinks flowed steadily, The more they had to drink, the more open Daryl seemingly became and Paul thoroughly enjoyed that he trusted them all enough to be comfortable breaking out of his shell around them.

 

When Paul’s favorite song came on, he hopped up happily and took the older man’s hand. “Come dance with me.”

  
  
“I ain’t much of a dancer..” Daryl replied, but got up and followed him nonetheless.

 

“Just need to be able to move your hips.” Paul grinned, tugging him close once they were on the floor. He turned and tugged the man close, pressing back against him while he moved his hips to the beat, guiding Daryl to do the same. The older man seemed to find the rhythm easily with Paul’s help, and the younger man couldn’t help but feel like they worked so well together.

 

Daryl’s hands boldly found his partner’s hips, squeezing gently while he let himself feel Paul moving against him. It felt good, to have someone so beautiful wanting him; genuinely wanting him, not just for one night.

 

So maybe when Paul turned around in his arms, Daryl held him just a little bit closer. And maybe after he got home, Daryl dreamed of seafoam green eyes and the warm feeling of a smaller body pressed against his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


	3. Family and Getting Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry this has taken me so long. Writer's block plus work plus taking care of my parents.. plus a nasty accident in which a car took out my front porch.. I'm just so tired all of the time but I FINALLY got myself to finish this chapter for you all and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Paul stopped at McDonald's on his way to the prison. Last time he'd visited Merle he'd told him how badly he'd missed their double cheeseburgers so he ordered at least five of them, a large fry and a large coke. He'd already eaten so, he didn't bother with anything for himself. He also stopped at Starbucks to get coffee for the guards on duty that day.

 

Once he'd arrived he climbed out with the food and the small bag of clothes and toiletries he'd bought for the man. He was in well with the guards so, they never stopped him from bringing Merle whatever he needed as long as it wasn't a weapon or drugs.

 

When he walked into the facility the guards all greeted him and took their coffee with grateful 'thank yous', before one led him back to the visiting room. “You're his second visitor today. His brother should be here in a few minutes.” The guard Ford mentioned.

 

“Oh, really? I wish I'd have known he was coming, we could have carpooled.”

 

“You know Daryl Dixon?”

 

“He actually works for me. And we may or may not be hanging out.”

 

“And by hanging out you mean ya'll are fuckin’ huh?”

 

Paul laughed. One reason he loved Ford was because he was so blunt. “No, not quite at that level yet. Just going on a couple of dates right now.”

 

“Gotcha.” Ford nodded, pushing open the door to the visitation room. Merle was already sitting at one of the tables near the back where he usually sat. When he saw Paul he grinned.

 

“Pretty boy! It's been too damn long.” He got up and waited until Paul set everything down to hug him. In a low voice, he murmured quietly. “I really missed ya.”

 

Paul hugged him back, pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek before he let him go. “It has and trust me, I missed you too.” He murmured back. “I'm sorry about that, but I brought you McDonalds so hopefully you can forgive me.”

 

“Hell yeah I can forgive ya. The only good food here is the chips from commissary.” He plopped down and eagerly got into the bag, pulling the food out so he could start eating.

 

Paul chuckled and sat down. “Brought you some more sweats and t-shirts and stuff too. And..” He lowered his voice. “Brought you some moonshine and skin mags. Buried in the bottom.”

 

Merle's eyes glinted mischievously. “Yer the best.”

 

“I know.” He chuckled. They spent the next few minutes just chatting and catching up, when Ford came in again. “Got visitor number two for ya, Merle.”

 

Daryl came in, stopping for a minute when he spotted Paul before he came over and hugged Merle, then Paul. “Aye.”

 

“Aye Darlina. How's life outside of these damn ugly walls?” Merle grinned, visibly happy to see his brother.

 

“S'been good. Got a custodial job..at Paul's studio. Kinda like the maintenance man too.”

 

“No shit?"

 

“No shit."

 

“He’s the best. Studio is always spotless, everything's always working and if anything breaks down he's got it fixed almost immediately. It's really nice.”

 

"He was always good at that shit. Ain't surprisin’ ta hear he's doin’ so well with it. I's always proud of him fer it, knowin’ he could make somethin’ of 'imself.”

 

“Thanks brother." Daryl patted Merle's forearm. “And uh..'m actually seein’ someone.."

 

“Oh yeah? Found yourself a nice little piece? Who is it?"

 

Daryl blushed a bright pink and cleared his throat, hiding behind his hair. “S'Paul..."

 

Paul smiled and patted his hand gently. 

 

Merle looked between the two of them, then gave what must have been the softest smile Daryl had ever seen him give. “M'real happy for ya, baby brother. He's a good one.” 

 

“Yeah..yeah I know." Daryl smiled a bit shyly.

 

-

 

They'd spent the rest of the time talking and joking around with Merle, having fun and relaxing. Ford let them stay a little past visiting hours, before he had to kick them out.

 

It was around sunset when Daryl and Paul walked outside, Daryl pulling out his phone to order an Uber home. He was working on his truck at the moment, and it had been a bit rainy so the bike wasn't a safe option.

 

“I can drive you? If you want." Paul smiled. " We're going to the same area, saves you money..”

 

" Yeah..I'd like that.” Daryl nodded, putting his phone away. Once they got into his Jeep, Paul pulled out onto the highway and started the trip home.

 

“S'real nice of ya to visit 'im. Never seen him so friendly with someone who wasn’ me. Guess whatever ya'll had in the past meant somethin’ to 'im.”

 

“That's flattering.” Paul smiled. "Think the NA has been helpful too.”

 

"Yeah. He's stuck ta that well." Daryl nodded.

 

After a few moments of silence, Paul decided to speak up. "You want to go somewhere for dinner? I'm pretty hungry."

 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, s'fine." Though he couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It felt like a date, and he was really hoping it was.

 

“Yeah, it is." Paul smiled and Daryl turned red as a tomato. Had he really said that out loud? He'd been so distracted by the younger man.

 

Still, he smiled shyly and turned away to chew on his thumb and stare out the window as they drove back into the city.

 

-

 

Paul took them to a nice steakhouse, remembering in one of their numerous conversations that Daryl was a sucker for a good steak. The line was out the door, but since Paul knew the owner-a friend who's son took his class-they were seated quickly in a comfortable booth in the back.

 

Paul sat across from him, smiling warmly before he looked over the menu. Daryl did the same, and it wasn't long before they'd out their orders in and their food came out quickly.

 

Paul cut into his steak and started eating happily. “So, I hope I didn't intruder on brother time earlier. I had no idea you were coming to visit today.”

 

"Nah, s'fine. I had a good time with the both of you there.” He swallowed a mouthful of food. "I'd been wonderin’ what had him changin’ his tune all those years ago. Guess it was you.”

 

Paul chuckled quietly and sipped his beer. "Maybe."

 

They made comfortable small talk from there on out. They learned more and more about each other, and Paul found himself getting more and more attracted to him. Daryl felt the same, and when the end of dinner came, Paul paid the tab and led Daryl back out to his Jeep.

 

The drive home was comfortable, though Paul could feel the air around them crackling with energy. By the time they'd pulled up to Daryl's house, everything had reached its boiling point.

 

“Come inside." Daryl grunted quietly, hopping out of the car to head up and unlock his door.

 

“Don't mind if I do.." Paul murmured to himself before he got out and followed.

 

Almost as soon as the door shut, Paul was caught off guard when Daryl turned and kissed him hard. He'd expected to be the one to make the first move, but this was more than okay with him. He kissed back desperately, hands yanking at the older man's shirt until it ripped open, buttons flying everywhere. He pushed it off of the man's shoulders and let his hands roam over his strong, muscular chest and arms with a low moan.

 

Daryl grunted and lifted him easily, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist so he could pin him to the wall. He ground their clothed cocks together, pulling a moan from the both of them. “Liked that shirt, prick."

 

“You'll get over it, I'm sure." Paul panted, nails digging into the man's shoulder blades. " You gonna have me right here or are you gonna take me to your room?"

 

“Should stop just ta fuck with ya.” Daryl snorted before he carried the man towards his bedroom. Paul assaulted his neck with kisses, bites and hickies, wanting to rile the man up as much as he could.

 

Daryl surprised himself in how quickly he got them both stripped-and yes, he did tear Paul's jeans on purpose as payback-but he had to sit back and take a moment to just..really take in the beautiful sight beneath him.

 

Paul felt his cheeks heat up, and he sat up onto his elbows a bit. “Is something wrong? Are you not into it anymore? We can stop, really it's okay, I want you to be comfortable."

 

“Definitely don't wanna stop. Yer jus’..."

 

Paul chewed his bottom lip for a moment. “Just what?" 

 

"So damn beautiful. Can't believe yer lettin’ me touch ya an' see ya like this..”

 

Paul's eyes softened and he felt his lips spreading into a warm smile. “Come here.." he leaned up and kissed the man deeply.

 

Daryl kissed him back, grunting a bit in surprise when he found himself on his back with Paul on top, straddling his hips.

 

“Let me take care of you, okay?" Paul hummed, smiling again when all he got was a shy nod and hands resting gently on his hips, like the handyman was afraid to ruin it. 

 

He rummaged in the man's bedside table for the lube. Once he found it, he handed it over to the man. “Why don't you stretch me open so I can ride you baby." 

 

Daryl flushed deeply but nodded and carefully got to work. It had been a while since he'd had sex, but he at least remembered how to do this. Paul was so vocal, too..small moans and whimpers falling from his lips as Daryl worked him open.

 

Once he was sure Paul was thoroughly stretched, he carefully retracted his fingers. The younger man already looked so wrecked. Lips slightly swollen and red from their heavy kissing, hair ruffled, cheeks dusted a rosy pink, pupils dilated so much there was nearly none of his natural eye color left..and the thought that he was the cause of this made his cock twitch.

 

Paul eagerly took the man into his hand and sank down onto him, moaning in satisfaction at finally getting him inside. Daryl's hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise while he started to ride him.

 

He gazed down at Daryl as he picked up a quick and deep pace. The habdyman was staring up at him with so much affection and awe that it made his heart skip a beat. He planted his hands on the older man's pecs for leverage and started moving even faster.

 

The bed rocked under them, headboard smacking into the wall rhythmically. It blended well with the slick sounds of their fucking and skin slapping skin. The dancer couldn't control his moans and pleas, feeling that delicious pressure building up. “Oh fuck..fuck Daryl I'm gonna cum!"

 

Daryl groaned and finally got his head in the game, gripping Paul's hips while he planted his feet against the mattress so he could really fuck into him, making sure to keep the angle he liked so he could stimulate his prostate.

 

Paul only got louder, not caring who heard him. “Please! Please oh fuck  _ Daryl _ !” He cried out, hole clenching like a vice around the older man while he came over Daryl's chest and stomach, thighs shaking noticeably.

 

The older man fucked him through it, burying himself in deeply so he could spill into him with a filthy moan. He wrapped his arms around Paul when he slumped down against his chest. They were both panting heavily, so they took a few minutes to catch their breath before Paul rolled off of him and settled at his side, hugging onto him.

 

Daryl pet the younger man's hair, humming quietly. “That uh..was that okay?"

 

“It was more than okay, baby.” Paul kissed the man's cheek gently. "Let's get some sleep."

 

Daryl relaxed and nodded, pulling the covers over them. Paul was the first to pass out, and Daryl followed not long after. This changed everything; they were getting serious now and the older man couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


End file.
